


The Night Circus

by Wonderland_Reject



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Demons, M/M, Magic, Multi, Sex, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderland_Reject/pseuds/Wonderland_Reject
Summary: Sips was had thought he was content with his life, but then he stumbles upon a circus and his views on the world shift. Dramatically.





	The Night Circus

In every city, in a back ally building, or an empty warehouse, there is a circus. This is not a family friendly circus, or even a safe one, it's one you get sucked in to, one you never return from. 

Sips Underscore was one of those unfortunate victims. 

The businessman had been working late, and he decided to take the quickest way home, which was through quite a few dark allies. Not that Sips was frightened, quite the contrary, he was a strong man with a fair amount of heft to him. 

It was a cold November night in the city, and Sips could see his breath as he speed walked through the allies. He supposed he should stop somewhere to warm up, seeing as his fingers were starting to go numb, but he didn't pay it much mind. At least, not until the inviting sound of laughter and music hit him from the door of a building. 

Now, Sips had been through this particular ally quite often, and there had never been any sort of bar or club whatsoever. He was quite curious, and cold, and he figured it couldn't hurt to step inside for awhile and warm up. He slunk into the door of the building and was stunned by lights and sound. 

The room wasn't a bar at all, in fact, it looked like a large circus. This however, was quite impossible, seeing as the building certainly hadn't been this tall from the outside. It seemed hardly possible, but Sips chalked it up to a trick of the lights, it was a circus after all. 

The business man took a few steps in, then bumped into a tall, buff, woman. He stumbled backwards and looked up. She had blond hair pooling around her shoulders, and piercingly blue eyes. Curiously, she had a leather owl mask on, that hid most of her face. 

"Ticket?" The woman asked, holding out a hand with long fingers, and nails sharpened to talons. 

"I don't uh…have one?" Sips offered meekly. He watched as her face contorted into a look of utter distain before her features smoothed again. 

"Your front pocket," she said, gesturing to Sips's inner breast pocket. He frowned and reached inside. He felt something incredibly warm, and it was the texture of both tinfoil and velvet at the same time. He pulled it out and examined the strange, iridescently red ticket, then handed it over slowly. The woman took it, then ripped it into a heart shape and handed it back. He took it and put it back in the same pocket, over his real heart. 

Sips wandered further into the room before he was stopped again, this time by a slightly shorter man with a black leather cat mask. "Can I show you to your seat sir?" He asked in a distinctly Scottish accent. 

"Sure?" Sips said, though it sounded more like a question then an answer. 

The man in the mask held out his hand for only a few seconds before he took matters into his own hands. He slipped his hand inside of Sips's suit jacket and pulled out the heart shaped ticket. He examined it, then took Sips's arm and lead him up a set of risers. Where there would usually be folding chairs, or just simply bleachers, instead there were beautiful velvet seats made with dark wood. In all the seats were other people, all with different masquerade masks. Sips himself felt very uncomfortable, almost like he was at something he shouldn't be. Had he wandered into one of those human auctions he heard about? Or something similar? He certainly hoped not. It just all seemed very…off. 

The man with a cat mask suddenly stopped, and Sips almost stumbled at the speed of it. He gestured to an empty velvet seat and waited. Sips cautiously sat down, and he frowned at how eerily quiet it was. He would have expected the wood to creek, or something at least, but not a sound was made. The masked man stuffed the heart shaped ticket back into Sips's breast pocket, then toddled off into the crowd. 

Sips examined the crowd. Again he noted their masks, but then he noticed how strait they were sitting, and that no one was talking to each other. Then, he noticed the fact that he hadn't heard the music that he had heard from the outside, or the laughter. He heard distant conversation, but he couldn't see where that was coming from, seeing as no one he could see was talking. Sips then noted something incredibly unsettling; a large portion of the crowd's eyes were on him. He gulped and looked strait ahead at the stage, hoping they would look away. 

They didn't. Not until the lights dimmed, at least. Suddenly, there was smoke on stage, and music, and then people. Three to be exact. Three very handsome men. 

The one in the middle was the shortest, with mousy brown hair, pretty brown eyes, and a whip in his right hand. To the middle man's right was a tall man with curly auburn hair and pretty blue eyes. To the middle man's left, there was another tall man with darker hair and an even brighter pair of blue eyes then the other man. Around the two tall men's necks sat bright red collars, the same color of the ticket that Sips had, and possibly the same texture. Sips realized then that no one had said or done anything since they got on stage, they were just standing. It almost seemed like they were waiting for Sips to stop analyzing them. Just as he thought that, the middle one spoke. 

"Savages, beasts, and brutes," he boomed, voice loud, though there didn't seem to be a mic. "We welcome you to our show!"

Sips clapped politely along with the rest of the crowd. Sure it was a bit of a strange introduction, but it was a circus, he supposed they needed a gimmick. 

"Tonight, we have a wonderful show for you! Isn't that right boys?" The middle man called, to which the two beside him nodded. "Our first act is our lovely lion tamer and her lion," he announced, then disappeared again. 

From the back of the stage, out came a blond man with shaggy hair with a girl on his shoulders. The man was wearing a lion mask that covered half his face, and he was almost nude except for a pair of tight golden underwear. The girl was wearing a mask that resembled that of the Phantom of the Opera, except it was purple. She was in a bra and very short shorts connected to a garter belt. 

The girl jumped from the man's shoulders and quickly turned around to face him. "Hello all!" She called happily, waving. "My kitty and I are here to show you a few tricks," she giggled. 

Sips blinked. All he did was blink, and suddenly there was a lion on stage in place of the man. It was very, very strange, but he just chalked it up to stage tricks again. That's what it had to be, right? 

The girl's act went on like any normal lion tamer act, and she exited on the lion's back. The man who seemed to be the ring master returned, and this time he was with a beautiful dark haired man instead of the two men who were with him earlier. Half his face was cloaked in a mask, but he could see piercing blue eyes even from his seat. From above the mask, Sips could make out a few pale scars that were much lighter then the man's dark skin. 

"Now we have our magic man!" Called the ring master. He cracked his whip against the man's back, which spurred the man onward. 

The dark haired man bowed and pulled out a wand. He waved it around for a moment, and then in a cloud of red smoke, another person appeared. They were short and wore a fox mask that covered their face, and they had long blond hair that ended in dripping, bloody red tips. They were wearing a blue lined corset, shorts, and sparkling red heals. They bowed and took out a wand of their own. 

"What's this?" The ring master called, feigning surprise. "Two magicians on stage at once? They'll have to have a magic battle!" 

With that said, the two took stances similar to those in a fencing match. The tall man whipped his want out, and a shower of purple sparks landed over the blond. The blond slowly murmured words and the shadows around them grew, then fell upon the other in what could only be described as a wave of shadow. 

The battle went on for awhile, each trick slowly getting more and more complex to the point where they actually seemed to be hurting each other. Sips was having a very hard time chucking these tricks up to simple pyrotechnics and lighting effects. It seemed they were on their final legs though, and Sips watched in rapt attention. 

The blond's murmuring slowly built until the walls seemed to be rattling with whispers. Shadow hands seemed to come out of nowhere and they restrained the tall dark haired man until he dropped his wand. The hands continued to grip until the man was screaming out in pain, and then all of a sudden, it stopped. 

"Now you two!" The ring master called, seemingly coming out of nowhere. "You mustn't hurt each other too bad, we have other things to do after this," he tutted. The audience laughed, but Sips didn't, he didn't get the joke. 

The blond and the tall man on stage ran into each other's arms, and the blond hopped up into the other's arms. In a cloud of purple red smoke, they were gone. 

"What an act audience, am I right?" The ring master laughed, though he seemed to be looking strait at Sips and not the whole audience. Sips blinked and nodded slowly, and the ring master seemed to be satisfied. 

"If you'll turn your attention to the top of the arena please," the ring master asked, gesturing upwards. Sips's eyes were drawn to two figures standing high above the crowd. The two from earlier, the blond woman in an owl mask, and the black haired man in the car mask were standing on platforms, holding onto swings. "Our acrobats!" The ring master called just as the two jumped from the platforms and began to swing. 

Sips noted that there were no safety nets whatsoever, and he didn't think that seemed healthy. The man suddenly let go of the swing, and Sips let out a soft gasp as the man flipped and tumbled towards the woman, who thankfully caught him. The act went on and on with more frighteningly dangerous stunts until the two finished, with the blond woman dangling from her feet off a swing, holding the hands of the man, who was above thin air. Sips blinked and suddenly, there was an owl, flying away with a black cat in its talons. 

"How wonderful!" The ringmaster laughed, once again appearing from nowhere. "That's our show tonight, if you'd like to see our other acts, feel free to return, or don't," his laughed turned from pleasant to wicked in the span of a few moments, and suddenly his two original companions were back. "Good bye now! Feel free to return!" He called as the audience shuffled away. 

Sips stood and was just about to take a step in the direction of the crowd when a hand fell upon his arm. He turned around to see the man with a black cat mask, and he frowned down at him. "I'm sorry, the show's over, isn't it?" He asked, as politely as possible. 

"Sorry, boss requested your presence," the man said, dragging Sips in the opposite direction of the door. 

Sips was stunned. He realized that he should probably run away, but he wasn't entirely sure where to run to, or even how to get away. Something was definitely off about this circus, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Definitely something…inhuman. 

"Here we are," the man with a cat mask smiled. 

Sips let out a startled noise as he was shoved into a plush bedroom decorated in red. "What the-!" He was cut off by the door behind him shutting. 

When Sips turned back around, the ring master was sitting in the bed, his two lovely collard companions sitting next to him. "Why Sips, how lovely to meet you," the man crooned. "Please, have a seat." 

Without much thought, Sips sat down on the bed next to the ring master, and the man plucked his heart ticket from his pocket. 

"I'm Trott, and these are my…companions, Smith and Ross," the ring master, Trott, said, gesturing first to the taller one, then to the dark haired one. "You have been chosen to be a part of our…family, if you would like to accept. I'm happy to show you some of the…benefits," Trott said slowly, his words seemingly calculated before he spoke them. 

"S-sure? But why…me? I'm just a business man," Sips asked, frowning. He was nothing special, why would they want him to join their circus? He couldn't do any magic tricks or acrobatics. 

"All in due time sunshine," Trott smirked wickedly. "Rythian, Lying, please come here," he called out. Suddenly, the two magicians from earlier entered and sat at Sips's feet. The beautiful, dark man had bandages all over, and his mask was gone so Sips could clearly see his scarred face. The other, the blond was also void of a mask, and Sips could see their beautiful, sharp features. They looked to be cut from diamond. 

"Lying, why don't you and Rythian put on a show for our guest?" Trott suggested, though Sips had a feeling that there wasn't a choice. 

The blond, presumably Lying, nodded and stood up strait. "Rythian, take your clothes off, fold them neatly, and kneel at my feet," they commanded. 

Rythian was quick to react to Lying and soon the beautiful man was naked at Lying's feet, still covered in bandages. He looked up at Lying with utter devotion clear in his eyes, which was odd seeing as how beat up he was after their act together. 

"Now Lying and Rythian here, they were picked up together in Paris years ago. They are devoted to each other, so when Lying decided that they wanted to join us, Rythian came along too. Rythian however, isn't as…willing to bow to commands as Lying is, but they keep Rythian in check," Trott explained. "Lying please, a quick show."

Lying nodded and stripped them self of clothes. They leaned in and whispered something inaudible, then stood up strait. "Go on then Rythian, fuck me," they smirked wickedly. 

Sips practically chocked on air. That was certainly without much preamble. Sips couldn't help the small, building arousal deep in the pit of his stomach at such brashness. It had been a long time since he had been with anyone sexually, and this sort of commanding air that Lying had reminded him of himself when he was younger and more active in the kinky communities. 

Rythian moved around a bit so he was leaning back against Sips's legs and he pulled Lying down into his lap. Without any sort of prep, Rythian slid into the beautiful blond. Lying screeched and arched their back, grabbing onto Sips's legs for support. 

Sips was stunned by the closeness and brashness of the couple making love at his feet. It didn't seem so much as making love as raw fucking, and Sips sort of wanted to help the blond, who almost looked as if they were in pain. 

"R-Ryth, touch me," Lying huffed, squeezing Sips's leg. Rythian obliged and reached a hand down into…a mass of wriggling things? Tentacles? The slimy black things wound their way up Rythian's arm, engulfing skin and bandages alike, and Lying was drooling with the intensity. At least that's why Sips assumed he was drooling. 

Rythian threw his head back against Sips's thigh and looked up at him with glossy eyes. With his free hand, Rythian reached out and twined his fingers with Sips's. Sips took a deep breath and set his other hand in Rythian's pretty hair. He gently ran his fingers through the sweaty locks, trying to comfort how he could. He didn't really understand what was happening, or why Lying's genitals were literally a black mass, but he definitely thought it was hot. 

Sips was drawn out of his thoughts and back to the event in front of him. Lying shuttered and let out an inhuman cry as they, presumably, came. Their…tentacles? produced more ooze then they had been, and they quickly pushed themselves off of Rythian. Rythian let out a soft cry and looked up at Sips with pleading eyes. 

"Sips, this is your decision, would you like to finish Rythian off, or let him be?" Sips heard Trott say from beside him. The business man blinked himself from his daze and looked to Trott. This was crazy! It seemed every shred of normalcy had been suddenly shattered and swept away from his life and replaced with this strange circus. 

Trott's question seemed to hold some sort of weight, but to Sips, there was only one answer. "Of corse I'll finish him off," he said, getting off the bed and onto his knees. The man's cock was still covered in Lying's weird oily slick, but he couldn't imagine it being harmful if Rythian was still fine. 

It had been a long time since Sips had given a blow job, but he felt it was like riding a bike, you never really forget. He shuffled around a bit more on his knees, then bent over to take Rythian into his mouth. The slick tasted vaguely unpleasant, but he could get over that. Slowly he sunk his head down until Rythian's whole cock was in his mouth, and he slowly bobbed his head up and down. Soon, Rythian's hand was on his head, pushing him down. The man didn't last long, and after a bit more bobbing from Sips, Rythian held the business man's head down and came down his throat. Sips swallowed and sheepishly got back onto the bed. 

What the fuck had come over him? He just gave a stranger a blow job in front of a bunch of other strangers! Even more mortifying was the noticeable tent in Sips's work slacks. He just wanted to get out of there and finish his walk home, but some small part of him wanted to stay and see what else would happen. 

"Thank you, you two can leave now," Trott said, with a flick of his wrist. He turned back to Sips and gently ran his hand over the bulge in Sips's trousers. "Now Sips, our offer is as stands: join us, become a member of our circus, and we can make your dreams come true. What's one thing you want, more then anything else?" 

What did he want? Sips already had most everything materiel: a penthouse apartment, a home on a private island, his own jet, so what didn't he have? 

"Love. I…" Sips stopped and trailed off with a frown. "I've never really had anyone to love or to love me." 

Trott laughed and shook his head. "Oh Sips! That's all? Well we can provide that, you just need to join the family."

This was the moment that would change Sips's life, for better or for worse. Join, or let himself know that this strange world of magic existed under real society. He didn't feel like he had a choice. 

"Yes, I'll stay."

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I've had this in my notes for years now and I don't know if it's still any good, I was proud when I wrote it at the time. I've made a few tweaks and tried to write an ending. If anyone feels inspired to write anything off of this, I encourage you, and if you have questions, I urge you to ask them in the comments. Thanks for reading!


End file.
